


Apacen Mandosto

by Arcus_Calion



Series: Quentalirilla [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dagor Dagorath, Gen, Mythic Poetry, Norse poetry, Prophecy of Mandos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcus_Calion/pseuds/Arcus_Calion
Summary: This is my poetic rendition of the Second Prophecy of Mandos, given in earlier versions of the Silmarillion, coupled with all other known references to the apocalyptic narrative of Middle-earth in the various cultures. It is once again in the style of the Lokasenna, and I hope you enjoy!





	Apacen Mandosto

I heard the voice | whispered with thunder

Resounded out loud to the world:

Ringing all round | the Doom Ring silent

As the Judge proclaimed it so.

 

“When weary the world | and hoary the Powers

Enthroned for ages grow

Then shall the call | to the Dark One come

Lost in the Spaces of Eä.

 

“To him then shall draw | the servants of old

And the unhappy dead enthronged

Shall follow his wrath | through the heavens darkened

In anger and joy of black hearts.

 

“The Abhorred One, | once Admirable named,

The Necromancer most dark,

Second-most servant | by kingdoms adored

Is drawn to the Black Foe’s side.

 

There too the seven | Flame-shadow wreathed

His deadliest servants of old:

The Dread Oppressor | flame-wreathed darkly

With iron-clawed whip of flame;

 

“The Lord of Torture | the Shadow Horror,

With fist of iron adorned;

The Bane of Durin | drowned in shadow,

The bane of the Dreamer as well;

 

“The Lightless Cleft: | the darkened Son,

Abhorred by his father grim;

The Old One Golden | by Men adored

Wielder of armies most foul;

 

“The Striving Sword | herald most false

Announcer of Darkness to all;

And lastly the ogress | Prison Most Foul,

Whose arms encircled the Foe;

 

“All these shall come | the Demons of Might

The Balrogs flaming with dark.

Their whips of flame | and claws of iron

Shall rend the Walls of the World.

 

“There too shall come | on wings of the dead

The Woman of Secret Shadow

With her legions all dark | with wings smiting the skies

As through the airs they fall.

 

“With these the Wolf: | The Hungering Maw,

The Blue wolf too is there.

All led by Kurúki | the wizard ensorcelled

Whose nightmares torment all.

 

“The four cats grim | with hackles raised

Come clawing in as well:

Miaulë fierce | and Oikeroi false,

Tevildo and Umuiyan all.

 

“The serpents wild | with flame enwreathed

On wings of leather fly

The Golden Gloom, | The Rushing Jaws,

The Crawling One too is come,

 

“Cold drakes fierce | and fire drakes wild,

Scatha the wyrm as well.

With flaming jaws | and rushing wings

All these adorn the skies.

 

“The Boldogs old | and Serpents wily

The Balrogs and the Wolves

The Ogres mute | and Giants grim

The Dragons and the Dead,

 

“All have come | to follow him

To whom in death they heed:

The Black Foe | Morgoth Baugron

The Constrainer of all good.

 

“Now then they come | through skies all rent

By claw and flame and spell

And to the Sun | and to the Moon

With war and death they speed.

 

“Then battle joins | in Heaven dark

There driven back the twain:

Ariën fierce | the maiden bright

And Tilion the horned.

 

“The Ship of gold | and the Fruit of Noon

Are cast into the deep,

The Argent Isle | and Rose of the Moon

Are hurled in the abyss.

 

“Then darkness falls | upon the world

And to the Foe there comes

The sight of only | one place of light

In Valinor afar.

 

“There come are all | the host of stars

By Eärendil led

Who by the love | of Sun and Moon

Had thither his bark sped fast

 

“Upon the plain | now dark outstretched

Under the starless sky

To the Valiant One | and the Breather Wise

He joins his starry host.

 

“With these are come | the heroic dead

Túrin Master of Doom

And Beren the Bold | One-Handed Man

The Lover of Lúthien fair.

 

“Eönwë too | the herald triumphant

Conqueror of Morgoth of old

With anger fierce | for love of the maid

Ariën of the Sun

 

“Bore trumpet gold | and brilliant arms

To battle the Blackened Foe.

These stood then forth | at the head of the host

The Children of Eru arrayed.

 

“Within that host | assembled across

Those friths and fields blest

Are some of each | of the kinds of all

The Children of The ONE.

 

“To waking new | from sleep of ages

The Blasphemous host will rise

Their stony bed | will leave for ever

In the Caverns of the Forgotten.

 

“Thus they shall | their sins redeem

And beyond their deaths they’ll win

As to the host | of the sons of the gods

Their might of arms they join.

 

“Thus is drawn up | on the Holy Plain

Of Aman in Valinor blest

The host of Heaven | and the host of Hell

In lines of battle ready.

 

“This battle of | all battles last

And greatest ever to come

Shall end the world | in clash of fate

In the Dagor Dagorath.

 

“To Morgoth then | Eternal Foe

Shall come the final end.

With the Laughing God | whom he feared of old

He shall in contest strive

 

“But Túrin grim | of Men ill-fated

Shall drive with wrath his sword

Gurthang dark | into the breast

Of the Foe of Elves and Men.

 

“With the aid of him | Herald of gods:

Eönwë bright and blest

The sword shall strike | full true its mark

And an end shall be of ill.

 

“Then leveled I see | the Mountain Wall

And the Circles of Earth are joined.

The Straight Row soothes | the Bent Seas wild

And all is as it was.

 

“From the Earth and Sea | and the Sky above

The triune realms of Arda

Shall be recovered | the Stones of light

That Fëanor made of yore.

 

“For Eärendil | mariner blest

Shall from the heaven descend

And surrender the stone | he has from old

To the hand of its Maker true.

 

“In that glad hour | the hope of gods

And Elves and Men and Dwarves

Shall come to pass | for he will give

His works to Kemi Earth Mother.

 

“She taking then | the hallowed lights

Shall kindle again the Trees

And o’er the Earth | the Light will spread

Renewing the sick and marred.

 

“Then shall the Powers | hoary with age

Renewed with youth become,

And awaken the Elves | and all of the Dwarves

Into the world reborn.

 

“Arda Hastaina | shall be no more

The marring then shall mend

It shall become | the Earth renewed:

Arda Envinyanta.

 

“The Dwarves will then | with their Maker glad

Take part in the works of change

And fashion for all | and Earth all new

Far greater than was before.

 

“Then before The ONE | and the Throne of Thrones

A Music New will join

All the sons | of Men long gone

And the Elves of all ages born.

 

“In this Theme | all shall be right

And a world renewed be born

And Men their home | find beyond all hope

The Firstborn there to meet.

 

“Then each to each | shall sing in joy

Of the wonders of past and now,

While o’er all things | the Hand of the ONE

Upholds and hallows all.

 

“Thus shall it be | and thus have ye heard

Ye Children of Elves and Men.

From Evil Good | will ever spring

From the Hand of The ONE in all.”


End file.
